


Fuegos artificiales

by frankenjoly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Yo he venido aquí a escribir moñadas sobre mis hijos.





	Fuegos artificiales

A Satya le encantaban los fuegos artificiales. Podría pasarse horas y horas mirando aquellas sucesiones de luz y color que se dibujaban en el cielo, brillaban intensamente de forma efímera, y después se desvanecían. Admiraba cada detalle, cada forma…pero era total y completamente incapaz de soportar el ruido que hacían al estallar. Incluso cuando el sonido previo daba una idea de cuándo iba a suceder, la explosión siempre le sobresaltaba, haciendo imposible realizar cualquier acción que no fuera fruncir el ceño y cubrirse los oídos con las manos, a una velocidad de la que Lena habría tenido envidia.

No podía evitarlo, los ruidos muy fuertes le molestaban. Mucho. De todas formas, tampoco podía quejarse. Si tan incómoda estaba, siempre podía irse por donde había venido, hasta encontrar un punto de la base donde no escuchara nada y sus oídos tuvieran un poco de calma. Pero no lo había hecho. Tenía una muy buena razón para quedarse, al fin y al cabo. Para empezar, pronto el espectáculo terminaría, así que huir del estruendo no tenía mucho sentido. Al contrario, prefería quedarse a verlo acabar, incluso cuando eso implicara soportar unos breves minutos más de molestia. Y justo en el momento en que eso pasara, tendría compañía.

— ¡Oi! —Antes incluso de lo previsto, esa compañía ya estaba allí, acercándose por su espalda y estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Has visto eso, Sat? ¡Ha sido la bomba! —Esas palabras fueron acompañadas de una carcajada instantánea, casi tan estridente como los fuegos artificiales.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, preferiblemente alguien desconocido, la arquitécnica no se habría tomado nada bien aquella invasión tan repentina de su espacio personal. Sin embargo, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Sólo podía ser Jamison, y le había estado esperando casi con ansia. De modo que esa entrada casi triunfal arrancó en ella una enorme sonrisa.

—No me he perdido un solo detalle, te lo garantizo —Sus manos fueron a posarse sobre las de él, de forma casi inconsciente—. Habría agradecido estar más lejos del ruido.  
—Pero te ha gustado… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? —Por su tono de voz, quedaba claro que él estaba buscando una respuesta afirmativa tan intensamente como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. No en vano se había encargado personalmente de preparar el espectáculo, hasta el punto de no dejar a nadie más tocar nada, o acercarse siquiera.

—Verdad —Podría girarse para mirarle a los ojos, pero eso le distraería. Además, se encontraba muy bien así—. Ha sido precioso, Jamie.

No era la primera vez que Satya le llamaba así, y desde luego no sería la última tampoco. Pero como absolutamente todas y cada una de las veces, hizo que él quedara como en un trance, con una sonrisilla estúpida adornando su cara. Tenía todo el aspecto de ir a quedarse tal y como estaba durante un buen rato más, así que la arquitécnica estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse cuando su acompañante le soltó repentinamente.

Claro que, tan rápido como se había apartado, tomó sus manos y comenzó a girar con ella, en una especie de danza vertiginosa y caótica. Y Satya rió. Nada de sus habituales risitas escondidas bajo la palma de su mano, no. Una risa clara y continua, con una cierta musicalidad. O eso era lo que él oía. Tampoco es que fuera especialmente objetivo, pues para Jamison cualquier sonido que saliera de labios de aquella mujer era como música para sus oídos. Quizá fuera por su acento, porque los sentimientos interferían en su percepción, o una mezcla de las dos cosas.

—No se me habría ocurrido que bailaras —Comentó ella, poco después. Ya no reía, pero la sonrisa se mantenía sobre su rostro con clara intención de quedarse.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, preciosa —Fue la rápida respuesta, adornada con un guiño—. ¿Qué te ha despistado, mi magistral uso del factor sorpresa o que no me pase horas con pasos de baile bonitos como los tuyos?

—Si tengo que ser sincera…—Los breves segundos de silencio podían interpretarse tanto como una pausa dramática como que Satya dudara sobre cómo contestar—. La prótesis de tu pierna.

—Venga ya, Sat. No subestimes mi habilidad.

—No la subestimo. Al contrario, me parece increíble que seas capaz de andar y correr con eso. Y no digamos bailar.

—Eso suena a desafío. ¿Quieres una demostración, eh?

—Creía que estábamos ya en ello.

Reto o no, Jamison indudablemente se lo tomó como tal. Entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo indicar que lo aceptaba, y no perdió el tiempo en comenzar esa demostración que acababa de mencionar. Cuando Satya quiso darse cuenta, estaba siendo levantada del suelo, y girando a una velocidad aún mayor que antes.

— ¡Jamie! ¡Vamos a acabar en el suelo!

— ¡No te voy a soltar, tranquila!

— ¡Lo sé, pero…!

Pocos segundos después, ocurrió precisamente lo que ella se temía. Un ligero resbalón los llevó a ambos al suelo.

—Pero…te lo dije —Incluso habiendo caído, tal como ella predecía, no pudo contener la expresión de suficiencia que se formó en su cara. Le sentaba muy bien tener razón, pese a todo.

—Heh, no es que puedas quejarte. Tú eres quien más cómoda está, ¿a que sí? No me lo niegues, no te voy a creer —Sí, a Jamison también le sentaba muy bien tener razón, y no necesitaba una respuesta verbal para saber que la tenía. El silencio fue suficiente.

Los dos habían terminado sentados, aunque había una diferencia muy clara. Él, en el suelo. Y Satya, sobre su regazo. A decir verdad, la principal causa por la que no estaba contestando, era precisamente por saber que sí, era quien más cómoda estaba.

—Si tú no estás bien, puedo moverme de aquí, y así nos ponemos en pie.

— ¡No! Esto…quiero decir…por mí, quédate donde estás.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Más que seguro. Segurísimo.

Ella rió, convencida con la respuesta, y tomó el rostro del australiano entre sus manos para acariciarlo con tanta suavidad como si se pudiera romper. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues parecía resistir a montones de situaciones peligrosas, absurdas…o ambas.

—Te hacen falta unas cuantas clases de baile, Jamie.

— ¡Vaya! Seguro que tú puedes echarme una manita con eso, ¿eh?

—Si lo que quieres es empezar ahora, podemos.

—Pues…tengo una idea mejor para ahora mismo.

—Bien. Entonces haz tu sugerencia.

Esa sugerencia no llegó de golpe, sino todo lo contrario. Comenzó como una de las sonrisas traviesas que Satya ya conocía bien y que tanto le gustaban. Ya podía imaginarse qué venía después, de modo que en lugar de preguntar, se acercó más a él. Jamison, en lugar de hacerse esperar más, le besó por fin.


End file.
